Happy family
by Marjanneke
Summary: Heero gaat zijn familie bezoeken en komt tot de ontdekking dat deze alles behalve normaal is...


**disclaimer : ik bezit echt niets!**

**nota : ik heb dit ding verzonnen een paar jaar geleden tijdens een tentoonstelling "europalia russia" over de transsiberische express. Daarom dat dit verhaal beetje een Russisch tintje heeft, en Heero in al mijn verhalen van Russische origine is.**

**koppels : heero yuy x relena peacecraft wordt vermeld; maar speelt geen "hoofdrol"**

****

samenvatting : Heero gaat zijn familie bezoeken en komt tot de ontdekking dat deze alles behalve normaal is...

* * *

Heero wist dat hij ooit 9 maanden gezellig had samengewoond in een warm, knus hoekje, met zijn "andere" helft, zijn tweelingzusje Janna.

Met haar was hij op de wereld gezet, in Siberië, in Novosibirsk, een stad die hij alleen omdat hij daar zijn Wing Zero (en zichzelf) tot ontploffing had gebracht.

Alleen zijn geboorteplaats en zijn zus, dat wist hij. Wat Duo ooit tot volgende intelligente vraag had geleid. "Is zij dan ook in die stad met onuitspreekbare naam geboren?" "Neen, Duo, mijn zus is twintig minuten ouder, en in die twintig minuten zijn mijn ouders van Moskou naar Siberië gegaan." "ECHT!?" "Zucht…"

Maar toen hij zijn zus dus terug vond in Moskou (zie wat dat met Duo deed) vertelde zij hem doodleuk dat de familie Yuy, neen, de familie Likovtsev niet uit twee maar uit vier telgen bestond.

"Fijn, en onze ouders, leven zij ook nog?" "Natuurlijk!" antwoordde Janna "zij wonen in Parijs, samen met onze twee zusjes."

Daarom liep Heero (zijn echte, Russische, naam vond Duo al even onuitspreekbaar als de stad waar Heero vandaan kwam, dus noemde ze hem allemaal nog steeds Heero) door Parijs richting pa en ma, en zusjes Selina en Elena.

'Relena vond dat ze niet nodig was bij de reünie met men ouders, maar misschien had ik haar toch moeten meenemen als tolk. Zij spreekt perfect Russisch.'b

Tot volgende (voor hem pijnlijke!) conclusie was hij gekomen na een gesprek tussen Janna en haar vriend aan de telefoon.

Toen duidelijk werd dat Relena dat vreemde getater perfect begreep ("mijn opa woont in Moskou, daar waar ik Lady Une probeerde overhoop te knallen, maar zij uiteindelijk MIJ overhoop ging schieten met een paar MS, als Noin niet ertussen was gekomen, het was trouwens niet eerlijk! Zij kon zich tegen een Kalasnikov (wat dacht je) beschermen met een roos en dan gaat zij terug vechten met een Leo! Waar zit het…" "Relena!" "Sorry.")

Hij wist nog steeds niet hoe oud zijn zussen waren. "Selina is 13 en dus 4 jaar jonger dan wij en Elena is 7 jaar oud, dus tien jaar verschil met ons."

Ze belden aan. Heero dacht dat zijn hartslag de 200 ver was overschreden. 'Vreemd, nooit ben ik ergens bang voor geweest, maar mijn eigen ouders jagen me doodsangsten aan.'

Lang kon hij daar niet over na denken, de deur ging open en een klein meisje met lichtblauwe ogen en blond haar staarde hem aan.

"Jannaaaaaa!!" het meisje sprong zowat in haar armen. "Als je het nog niet doorhebt, Heero, dit is Elena." Elena keek hem vreemd aan, maar Janna zei iets tegen haar, wat ze daarna vertaalde als "dit is je grote broer!".

De kleine Elena bleef hem vreemd aanstaren, maar na tien seconden begon het meisje breed te glimlachen en deed een sprong, gelijkwaardig aan die van een vlo, in de armen van haar grote broer. Die schrok zo hard, dat hij haar bijna liet vallen. Toen het meisje ook nog eens in vloeiend Nederlands (AN: of Engels, dat laat ik aan de lezer over) haar hele leven (voor zover dat van een zevenjarig meisje al avondvullend kan zijn, dacht Heero) aan hem te vertellen.

"Je moet meekomen naar mijn kamer, want ik heb zooooooveeeel lego" en ze maakte haar armen zo groot mogelijk "en ook nog poppen, ach nee, jongens spelen niet graag met poppen, speel je dan graag met autootjes? Want daar heb ik ook zooooooveeeel van!" "Rustig maar, er komen nog dagen." Probeerde Janna haar zusje in te tomen. Maar de kleine meid wist van geen ophouden "ik dans ook heel graag, je moet maar eens kijken" Janna leidde hen naar de woonkamer, Heero kon moeilijk stappen, met kleine Elena aan zijn been gedrukt.

"Waar heb je eigenlijk Nederlands geleerd?" "Op de kolonie, daar spraken ze dat, maar daar wonen we nu niet meer he!"

Binnen in de woonkamer was de sfeer rustiger. Van zijn ouders was geen spoor te bekennen, maar op de sofa lag een tiener ongeïnteresseerd naar de tv te staren. Toen ze de "indringers" hoorde binnenkomen, gunde ze hen geen blik waardig. "Heero, dit is Selina."

Heero dacht terug aan wat Janna hem over haar verteld had "ze is een typische tiener, bereid je voor op het ergste". Maar dit was toch erger dan hij verwacht had. Hij herinnerde Relena die haar broer terug zag nadat hij "dood" was.

"Doe me dit nooit, maar dan ook NOOIT meer aan!" "Nee zusje, ik zal het niet meer doen."

Zijn tienerzus kon het precies niet schelen, maar hij dacht glimlachend terug aan de begroeting van daarnet door Elena, die nu luidkeels aan het zingen was. En daar nog een dansje op deed ook. 'Zo anders dat zij zijn.'

Het leek of Janna zijn gedachten kon lezen "Ja, raar he, Elena is één brok energie, en Selina is dan zo lusteloos en lui. Pa en ma snappen ook niet hoe het kan." Wat Heero nog het ergste vond was dat Selina hun gesprek onderbrak "zeg ga eens anders zagen , ik kan de tv niet volgen!"

"Puber" mompelde hij. "Zeg, wie denk je wel dat je bent!" "Ik? Ik ben jou oudere broer, en die kunnen heel lastig doen" zei hij droog. "Dat zullen we dan nog wel eens zien" mompelde de tiener.

"Laat haar maar, ik denk dat ze bang is dat jij meer aandacht zal krijgen dan haar, hoewel Elena meestal de aandacht opeist." "Niet moeilijk, precies een mini vrouwelijke Duo!" Janna kende Duo ook en moest hem daarin gelijk geven.

"Wanneer komen pa en ma thuis?" "Elk moment"

En precies op dat ogenblik opende de deur. Heero keek zijn ouders, die hij 15 jaar geleden voor het laatst gezien had, recht in de ogen…

Zijn moeder begon op slag te huilen en gaf hem ongeveer dezelfde begroeting als Elena had gedaan. "Doe me dit nooit, maar dan ook NOOIT meer aan!" "Nee, ma, ik zal het niet meer doen." 'tiens, waar heb ik dat nog gehoord?'

* * *

Lezen en Loven aub!


End file.
